Oscuridad y Luz
by Inu4Neko
Summary: -Prometieron que nadie salia herido, que solo eran pequeñas venganzas, ahora por su estúpido error caí en este lugar -Todos ellos tuvieron lo que merecían, al igual que tu. -Saldré pronto de este lugar- Pero tal vez no salgas viva de aquí, Shiena-chan. Pero las cosas no eran tan terribles o tal vez solo había tenido suerte y su estadía ahí estaba a punto de volverse una pesadilla.


**¡Hola, hola! Sé que no debería subir otra historia siendo que hace meses no actualizo la que ya tengo en progreso, pero tengo esta idea rondando en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo y necesitaba sacarla, espero que les guste. Le quiero agradecer a Kali por ayudarme con el título y por corregir la ortografía :3  
**

* * *

El frio era insoportable, era más que notorio que en cualquier momento iba a comenzar a llover, aun así un pequeño grupo de chicas hacía fila cerca de una parada de autobús, esperando el transporte que las llevaría a su destino. Algunas de ellas estaban molestas, mientras que otras tenían una expresión de profunda tristeza y otras simplemente lucían neutrales. Pero una de ellas en especial tenía una mezcla de emociones, ira, miedo, nerviosismo… miró a su alrededor, a las otras chicas que estaban ahí notando que una de ellas la miraba, eso solo aumento su temor y nerviosismo, desvió la mirada lentamente. No podía demostrar miedo, no podía verse vulnerable… no frente a ellas.

No en el lugar al que iba.

El ruido de un vehículo acercándose llamo su atención, rogó por que ese no fuera su transporte, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, no tenía salida, una camioneta notablemente deteriorada se detuvo frente a ellas, una de sus puertas se abrió dejando ver a una chica de cabello negro, las examinó de arriba abajo con sus penetrantes ojos azules, luego de observar una lista, se acercó a ellas dándoles algunas indicaciones sobre cómo abordar y sobre lo que debían hacer durante su trayecto.

Escucho su nombre ser mencionado, era su turno, desde este momento no había marcha atrás.

-¿Primera vez?- preguntó la conductora animadamente al verla abordar sin saber en qué lugar sentarse.

-Si… también la última- dijo sentándose cerca de ella, examinándola, tenía largo cabello rojo y ojos dorados, pero lo que más le llamo la atención era el uniforme naranja que portaba bajo la chaqueta negra que la protegía del frio.

-Eso dices ahora… una vez que caemos aquí es muy probable regresar- dijo con una sonrisa notablemente amarga.

-¿Caemos? Entonces tú…

-¿Te preguntas si también soy una convicta? Pues sí, lo soy ¿Te sorprende que me dejen conducir aun así? Tienes mucho que aprender sobre el funcionamiento de una prisión, nosotras hacemos de todo por aquí- quería preguntar más, pero la chica peli negra de antes volvió a subir a la camioneta tomando el asiento del copiloto e indicándole a la conductora que arrancara, dejándola con cualquier pregunta que tuviera dentro de su mente.

Las únicas ventanas del vehículo estaban en el asientos de piloto y copiloto así que concentro la mirada en sus propias manos unidas por unas esposas de metal ¿Tenía mucho que aprender sobre una prisión? Probablemente sí, pero ella no quería estar ahí, ella no debía estar ahí. No supo cuánto tiempo miró sus propias manos, luego de un rato alzo la mirada intentando ver algo, lo único que alcanzaba a divisar era autopista, hace algún tiempo habían dejado atrás la ciudad.

Un rato después la camioneta se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron indicándole que había llegado a su destino, sintió su estómago revolverse al mirar el lugar, la chica peli negra las guió dentro del edificio. Tras pasar por un detector de metales las llevó a un cuarto completamente vacío. Miró como una chica de cabello rojo llegó a susurrarle algo y una por una se las fueron llevando de ahí, el malestar en su estómago aumento, cuando fue su turno.

Fue llevada hasta un pequeño cuarto en el cual había una camilla, un archivero y una báscula. Una mujer entró con unos papeles, la miró con desdén y revisó los papeles en sus manos, cuando encontró el que buscaba la miró nuevamente.

-Nombre- contuvo sus ganas de rodar los ojos ¿Por qué demonios le preguntaba su nombre si tenía archivos con sus datos? La mujer se acercó a ella, probablemente porque había tardado demasiado en responder- Nombre completo.

-Kenmochi Shiena.

-¿Causa de tu encarcelamiento?- ¿Causa? "Ayudar" a las personas equivocadas.

-Hackeo- escucho claramente como la mujer se reía con esa respuesta.

-Mejor inventa algo mejor si alguien más te lo pregunta o no saldrás viva de aquí- dijo anotando algo en sus archivos- Ahora quítate los anteojos y sube a la báscula.

Shiena hizo lo indicado y subió a la báscula, luego de eso midieron su altura, le tomaron la temperatura, sacaron sangre y demás cosas.

-Bien, ahora quítate la ropa- la cara de Shiena enrojeció, había escuchado que al llegar te hacían exámenes médicos y revisaban tu cuerpo para verificar que no tuvieras contrabando pero no se imaginó que era enserio.

-¿Es necesario?

-No, es obligatorio, así nos aseguramos de que no traigas ningún tipo de contrabando- suspiró de frustración, no tenía otra opción así que obedeció. Una vez que estuvo desnuda trato de cubrirse con sus manos- Bien ahora agáchate y tose.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡N-no no voy a hacer algo así!- grito sonrojada y molesta, pero se arrepintió al ver la mirada fulminante de la mujer.

-Pareces inteligente, pero no lo eres en verdad. Por si no lo has entendió todos nosotros estamos a cargo de ustedes. Además es procedimiento obligatorio, no estoy abusando de ti o algo así, si estabas pensando eso, estás equivocada ahora agáchate y tose. Y no fue una pregunta fue una orden.

Shiena apretó sus puños, sabía que esa mujer tenía toda la razón, no tenía salida eso lo sabía perfectamente pero tener que pasar por eso era sumamente humillante y frustrante. Pero simplemente hizo lo que le indicaron. Luego de tener que toser un par de veces y que la mujer verifico que no había nada en su cuerpo, le entrego un uniforme de color café.

-¿Enserio crees que alguien escondería algo ahí?- pregunto mientras se vestía con el uniforme, lo primero que pensó fue que el color era horrible, la textura era horrible.

-Te sorprendería lo que vemos en este trabajo, no serias la primera ni la última, han intentado meter cigarrillos y otras cosas, no solo ahí en una ocasión una chica escondió una navaja en su paladar- una vez que Shiena termino de vestirse la mujer abrió la puerta indicándole que saliera, fuera estaba esperando la misma chica peli roja que la llevó hasta ahí en la camioneta.

-Vamos, te llevare a tu celda- dijo con una sonrisa.

Shiena no entendía como aun estando en ese lugar esa chica sonreía, tal vez era una sonrisa falsa, esa era la conclusión más lógica a la que llegó. Caminaron durante un par de minutos, a diferencia de lo que Shiena solía ver en las películas las celdas no estaban cerradas por barrotes de metal, más bien eran pequeños cubículos con un par de camas en cada uno. Lo que le pareció extraño fue que pasaron la sección en la que se encontraban todos esos cubículos, quiso preguntar la razón, pero una vez más se recordó a si misma que no debía demostrar inseguridad.

-Tranquila- dijo la chica como si leyera su mente- Las reclusas nuevas duermen en otras celdas mientras les asignan un lugar.

Al llegar a la celda, pudo ver dos camas individuales y dos literas, vio a una chica de cabello azul con ojos dorados y a una mujer conectada a algunos aparatos, poso su vista en la mujer era bastante obvio que estaba delicada de salud y aun así estaba tranquilamente jugando a la baraja con la chila peli azul. Shiena no tenía idea de que personas tan enfermas tenían que seguir presas.

-Esta será tu cama durante unos días- dijo la chica peli roja señalando la parte de arriba de una litera, Shiena asintió y se acercó a ella, la estructura era metálica y el colchón delgado, sobre este había una almohada bastante delgada y tan solo una sábana y una manta delgada dobladas, la chica de cabello azul interrumpió su juego y se acercó a ella.

-Déjame ayudarte con esto, te enseñare como hacer una cama para que no te sientas como si durmieras sobre una roca.

-Gracias, pero se cómo hacer una cama- dijo conteniendo los nervios en su voz.

-Tal vez sepas como hacer una cómoda cama normal, pero esta es diferente- la chica peli azul ignoro la respuesta de Shiena y comenzó a acomodar la cama, bajo la atenta mirada de la castaña, una vez que terminó se retiró para seguir con su juego.

-Oh cierto- dijo la peli roja buscando algo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sacó una pequeña barra de jabón y un cepillo de dientes desechable- Nadie te dará unos y el dinero o tus artículos personales permitidos no llegaran hasta dentro de una semana, te serán útiles por ahora.

-Gracias, a propósito aún no se tu nombre.

-Sagae Haruki, un placer, esa chica es Suzu y esa adorable mujer es Saori.

-La gente por aquí no es como yo esperaba- y prefería que las cosas siguieran así, que todo lo que había escuchado sobre las prisiones fueran mentiras o exageraciones.

-¿Qué esperabas, un montón de chicas agresivas intimidándote?- Shiena rio nerviosamente, porque sí, eso era exactamente lo que pensaba porque después de todo las personas de ese lugar eran criminales.

-Aquí hay muchas de esas solo debes tener cuidado a quien te acercas y que haces ¿Cuánto tiempo te dieron?- preguntó Suzu apartando la vista de las cartas por un momento.

-Dos años, uno y medio con buen comportamiento y esas cosas.

-Es poco tiempo, seguro que estarás bien- su conversación fue interrumpida por una guardia parándose en la puerta.

-Reclusas, conteo y toque de queda en un minuto- dijo sin emoción alguna y se retiró de ahí.

-¿Conteo?

-Es para verificar que no falte nadie, sé que suena extraño pero… luego de un tiempo aquí lo único que quieres es irte- Shiena entendía ese sentimiento, ella no llevaba ni siquiera un día pero ya quería irse de ese lugar, era lógico que trataran de huir en algún momento.

-Conteo- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la guardia peli negra que había estado con ella durante el viaje. Posó sus ojos sobre todas y presionó un botón en un pequeño aparato que traía junto con ella- Sagae, esta no es tu celda.

-Pero estoy dentro de la prisión, creo que ese es el objetivo ¿No?

-No, regresa a tu celda, ahora.

-Ya voy, ya voy- la peli roja se acercó a la mujer dándole un abrazo- Nos vemos mañana, mamá, cuídate.

Shiena quedo más que confundida ante eso, había leído que muchas veces familias enteras terminaban en prisión, pero no imagino encontrarse con un caso así, sentía una enorme curiosidad pero no se atrevía a preguntar. Una vez que la chica pelinegra se retiró de ahí Shiena se dirigió a su cama asignada y se recostó, Suzu se acercó a ella y le entrego un paquete de pañuelos, la castaña la miró confundida.

-Las primeras noches suelen ser difíciles- dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora para la castaña.

Shiena no dijo nada, simplemente se recostó en su cama, mirando el techo, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez, no podía creer que enserio estaba en ese lugar, todo por un error. Pasado un rato una vez que comprobó que las demás estaban dormidas dejo caer sus lágrimas, todo el día estuvo conteniendo las ganas de llorar, no podía mostrar debilidad, debía ser fuerte frente a todas las convictas que conocía. Aunque parecieran buenas personas no podía bajar la guardia, porque sabía perfectamente que tal vez solo había tenido suerte hasta ahora y tal vez su estadía ahí estaba a punto de volverse una pesadilla. 

* * *

**Chan, chan chaaaan :v**

 **Okay ya, sé que talvez tienen muchas dudas sobre esto, pero no se preocupen que esas dudas se irán aclarando poco a poco. Si alguno encuentra cosas parecidas a Orange is The New Black es porque las tiene, la ida se me ocurrió viendo la serie. Tengo planeado que esto sea principalmente OtoShie, aunque habrá muchas parejas más, también es posible que salgan varios personajes inventados o plagiados de otros animes, pero solo para apariciones mínimas.**

 **En fin, espero que les gustara, como siempre saben que estoy abierta a sus sugerencias para el desarrollo de este fic, también como siempre espero sus reviews con aplausos, ladrillazos, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, lo que quieran :3**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto! … espero.**


End file.
